Of Snow-Angels and Pinky- Promises
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: A strange little one-shot, Dramione.


_**Of Snow Angels and Pinky Promises **_

_She's mad but she's magic _

_There is no lie to her fire. _

If someone asked Draco Malfoy how long it took to fall in love he would reply with a secret glint in his magic silver eyes… "Minutes, seconds, the same amount of time it takes for a leaf to drift down in the warm Fall wind."

_Autumn_

She was a flame, a wild amber flame that matched the red and golden leaves that clung to the thin skeletons of their trees. She was made to burn bright, obliterating everything that stood in her path. The whole world caught in her glance, her teasing golden eyes dancing, laughing and flitting like a restless butterfly in search of the honey sweetness of new flowers.

Draco watched she broke free from Weasley's arms, whirling like a wood sprite in the hail of falling Gryffindor leaves, laughing … her flame shining forth.

She was a flame and she was going to burn the red hair right of Weasley's head. Maybe he would survive in the wake of her devastation.

Draco sincerely hoped he didn't…

…..

If someone asked Draco Malfoy how long it took to fall in love he would reply with a secret glint in his magic silver eyes… "Minutes, seconds, the same amount of time it takes a snowflake to settle on your lashes and melt."

_Winter _

"Have you ever made a snow angel?" she asked him, her lips such a blinding pink against the pale complexion of her face, if she lay on the snow… Draco feared she would disappear within it.

"I have never made a snow angel nor do I wish to begin now." He said stiffly, still unfamiliar with the new dynamics of their relationship.

"It is my moral obligation as friend to demand that you join me on the snow this very instant." She said haughtily, "You have not lived a life worth owning up to if you have never made a snow angel." She cried dramatically, faux swooning into the snow, one hand on her forehead and large accusing amber eyes glaring at him.

"I'm not going to do it, Granger… it looks ridiculous and people will stare." He said flatly, turning away.

She scoffed under her breath, "You're stupid." She said without preamble. "Snow angels make dreams come true."

He didn't dare tell her that his most precious dream was already coming true.

…..

If someone asked Draco Malfoy how long it took to fall in love he would reply with a secret glint in his magic silver eyes… "Minutes, seconds, the same amount of time it takes to make a wish upon a dandelion."

….

_Spring _

"I hurt Draco." She whispered, her eyes glazed with a fine sheen of pain, "I hurt …" she pointed to her heart, "here."

He held her hands, they were so cold…. Hermione's hands were never cold, not even when she had just dipped them in icy water.

"Make it stop…" she whimpered, "I hurt so…"

"How?" he said, furious, helpless… frustrated.

"Swear to me you won't let me drift away."

"Drift away?"

"Drift away."

No explanation for a feeling of utter helpless hopelessness, summed up in those two deceptive little words. He would not let her Drift Away. Not today… not ever.

"I swear."

And then they locked fingers in a promise as strong as an Unbreakable Vow

….

If someone asked Draco Malfoy how long it took to fall in love he would reply with a secret glint in his magic silver eyes… "Minutes, seconds, the same amount of time it takes an ice-cream cone to melt in summer."

….

_Summer _

Her hands were warm again and her scent was of summer. Like sultry nights spent on a roof counting stars as sweat dripped down the backs of old cotton tee-shirts or the feeling of bare feet on the edge of the Lake or ice cold flagons of pumpkin juice sneaked from the kitchens into the deepest recesses of the dungeons where it was cool and damp or like the warm wind up in Ravenclaw tower, rubbing against their skin and raising tiny hairs.

He had kept his promise, she had not drifted away.

Hermione always considered 'broken' to be such an overrated word. She had never been broken, the very fact that she could entrust another person with such power over her was a notion only worthy of ridicule. She had drifted like a phantasmal specter of her real self and now she was whole again, without any cracks in need of repairs she thought with a wry laugh.

Her born-again dancing eyes drifting to a certain head of silver hair, or maybe she had been cracked she thought and had been fixed before she realized it.

He had kept his vow.

….

If someone asked Draco Malfoy how long it took to fall in love he would reply with a sad glint in his magic silver eyes… "Months, years… the same amount of time it take the one you are in love with to realize they love you too."

….

**Just a silly little one shot written at 3:00 A.M, as always please review. **


End file.
